Network attacks can take on a variety of forms, including distributed denial of service (DDoS) attacks, in which two or more entities attempt to cause abnormal termination or behavior of network applications and/or services to users, e.g., by flooding a network with traffic and/or sending invalid data to applications or network services until a shutdown occurs due to network overload. Typically, policies are established and implemented during an attack to counteract undesirable effects. Once the attack is over, such policies typically remain in effect, unless manually removed, thereby filling up, e.g., routers, with obsolete policies and making router management difficult.